


Sogno

by Dhely



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dhely/pseuds/Dhely
Summary: Appena prima della prima puntata ..





	Sogno

**Author's Note:**

> tutto questo è colpa di @EnryS: cosa mi hai fatto tornare in mente??????  
> Così ti sorbisci questa cosa senza senso, ecco!

Seiji si svegliò di soprassalto, nel cuore della notte: una mano sul petto, il fiato a ingrossargli i polmoni, la paura gelida addosso a ghiacciargli anche i pensieri.

Doveva essere nella sua stanza, nel dojo di famiglia, eppure si sentiva come se fosse da tutt'altra parte.

Era circondato dal buio, un buio denso e intenso, profondo, un buio come non ne aveva mai sperimentato uno uguale e, sotto i polpastrelli, sentiva chiaramente il materiale compatto dell'armatura.

Era in armatura?

Deglutì obbligandosi a calmarsi.

Non ricordava di averla indossata, ma era lì, addosso a lui. 

Rotta.

Con le dita seguì la grossa fessura che ne solcava il pettorale, poi sempre a tentoni, cercò di intuire lo stato degli schinieri, degli spallacci. Sembrava essere sul punto di frantumarsi, come se fosse fatta di un materiale friabile e delicato.

Non l'aveva mai indossata, era rimasto ore a osservarla, stupito, con il cuore sul punto di esplodergli: era un dono, un simbolo, un marchio. Qualcosa che era suo a un livello ancor più profondo del suo nome e del suo sangue, qualcosa che travalicava l'addestramento, l'impegno, le ore passate a diventare il guerriero –l'uomo-che avrebbe dovuto essere. Un qualcosa di cui non conosceva ancora il significato, ma che c'era: presente, forte, concreta.

Eppure, ora che l'aveva indosso, essa era sbriciolata.

Cercò, a tentoni, qualcosa che potesse aiutarlo, non fosse altro ad orientarsi. Trovò la nodachi, ai suoi piedi, sfoderata. Il filo era intatto, ma il buio era così assoluto che non ne riusciva a intuire la forma. Cosa avrebbe dovuto fare?

Cercò di mettersi in piedi e, quando ci riuscì, fu come investito da un uragano.

Non un vento forte che gli impedisse di stare ritto sulle gambe: fu proiettato fuori di sé con uno strappo che lo lasciò senza fiato e per un attimo non ebbe neppure il coraggio di aprire gli occhi.

Quando lo fece si trovò immerso nella luce; una luce livida, opaca, che proveniva da un cielo coperto da pesanti nuvole carminie e basse.

Mancava il fiato.

Davanti a lui, immobili come una scena dipinta sulla lacca, due guerrieri: uno indossava un'armatura che, in qualche modo, ricordava quella che lui stesso aveva trovato, ma di foggia leggermente diversa. Era riverso tra la polvere, l'elmo in frantumi, le spalle piegate in avanti, uno spallaccio che pendeva, l'armatura solcata da profondi squarci scuri. Non riusciva a vederlo in viso, piegato com'era in avanti, né poteva vedergli il viso il guerriero che gli era di fronte.

Se poi quello potesse essere definito un guerriero: sembrava un ammasso ribollente di oscurità, un qualcosa di viscido e malato, di cui si intravedeva una qualche forma appena, ma senza riuscire effettivamente a capire cosa fosse.

Era potere.

Seiji si sentì tremare.

Qualcosa dentro di lui parve risvegliarsi.

Era potere, quello.

Lo sentiva addosso, lo capiva, lo percepiva.

L'uomo ai suoi piedi era sconfitto e spezzato, tutto quello che avrebbe potuto mostrare la mondo era stato drenato dalla battaglia ed ora colava via con il sangue tra la polvere; forse era già morto, o gli sarebbero bastati pochi secondi per esserlo, la sua armatura era un cimelio senza più spirito. 

Ma il suo opponente, no, lui no.

Non era perché fosse vittorioso, Seiji lo sapeva, quello che sentiva era molto differente dall'orgoglio traboccante, da quella gioia selvaggia che si provava in una situazione simile; era, invece, qualcosa su cui la vittoria era stata creata, qualcosa di saldo e potente, che non poteva essere perduto se non con la morte, forse.

Potere.

Potere vero, assoluto.

La scena immobile prese vita.

Il guerriero oscuro si voltò verso di lui, di scatto, e parve vederlo. 

Osservarlo.

Scrutarlo.

Soppesarlo.

Nelle ombre oscure, sotto la figura di un elmo imponente, a Seiji parve di vedere un sorriso.

Lo vide prendere un fiato, scostare le labbra, iniziare a modulare delle parole, ma non riuscì ad udirle.

Fu catapultato indietro, nel suo corpo, nella sua armatura, in quel buio totale che, ora, a paragone con quello del guerriero, sembrava più caldo e pregno di vita.

Gentile, in qualche modo.

Aveva sfumature di calma e riposo, di sicurezza e tranquillità.

L'armatura a pezzi gli pesava sulle spalle, e si chiese, per l'ennesima volta, cosa avrebbe dovuto fare. Avrebbe dovuto uscire.

Ma per andare dove?

E dov'era ora?

Una risata, gentile, profonda: una vibrazione bassa che pareva avere origini remote e, insieme, che pareva riverberarglisi dentro.

_Devi dar tempo all'armatura di guarire, alla luce di diventare forte._

La voce era senza corpo, vicina e lontana assieme, gentile e tranquilla. Non veniva alcun pericolo da essa.

Si lasciò scivolare sul pavimento – terra, era terra e roccia, scavata per essere senza troppe asperità- e, abbassando gli occhi, finalmente vide qualcosa a rompere l'oscurità; le fessure della sua armatura si erano come risvegliate e riverberavano un lucore pallido e vibrante.

"Cosa sta succedendo?"

Seiji si decise a chiederlo ad alta voce: doveva essere un gioco di echi, doveva esserci qualcuno lì con lui.

Oppure era solo un sogno, e in questo caso, nulla aveva poi troppa importanza.

_Ci vuol tempo_ _perché_ _d_ _a una scintilla si sviluppi un incendio._

Non aveva senso.

Seiji aggrottò la fronte ed, improvvisamente, si sentì stanco.

L'armatura era troppo pesante, lo tirava giù, a terra. Ricordò il guerriero sconfitto e si chiese se sarebbe stato così brutto giacere ed arrendersi.

Arrendersi prima di finire così.

Ricordò il potere: lui non possedeva un potere simile.

Come combatterlo? A mani nude?

Forse sarebbe stato necessario, sì.

Perché avrebbe dovuto seguire l'educazione, l'addestramento, gli insegnamenti anche ora, quando tutto era così alieno, e lontano? Perché avrebbe dovuto combattere per..

Sentì freddo.

Chiudendo gli occhi rivide il guerriero oscuro, il suo potere, la sua forza. Se non l'avessero riportato lì, Seiji era certo che gli avrebbe porto la mano.

Gli avrebbe chiesto di seguirlo.

Gli avrebbe insegnato il potere, gli avrebbe mostrato come usarlo, come... Il cuore gli batteva, rimbombandogli nel petto, e il sangue era un fruscio violento che sovrastava ogni altro suono.

No, non avrebbe dovuto essere lì, avrebbe dovuto stare a sentire il guerriero d'ombra.

Oppure avrebbe dovuto essere a casa, nel suo dojo, con suo nonno e i suoi allenamenti.

Avrebbe dovuto tante cose, ma ora non riusciva a seguire alcun filo logico per troppo tempo. Si sentiva svuotato e spossato.

Si sentiva debole.

_Riposa,_ _Korin_ _. La scelta è parte del tuo potere. Quando sarà tornata la luce potrai scegliere, fino ad allora resta qui. Nessuno ti farà del male._

Seiji avrebbe voluto domandare chi fosse Korin, ma prima di cadere addormentato anche solo il pensiero lo fece sorridere.


End file.
